Something’s just don’t have a happy ending…
by FanFicAddicttx
Summary: a series of one shots that have an extreamly sad story line. most do not end happily so dont read if you are looking for a happy story. all human and please dont ask for a follow up story!
1. Chapter 1

Something's just don't have a happy ending…

**. : MUST LISTEN TO SAY BY JOHN MAYER : .**

(Alice's point of view)

I dread the day that I was to tell my faithful husband the news. Carlisle had tears in his eyes as he watched me walk out of the clinic. I quickly climbed into my car and reversed out of the drive. I had never seen my father like that. He was always strong. No matter what happened. Before I knew it I was on my way home.

Shadows in my head were saying I deserved this but I kept my head on and fought back. My hands shook violently as I drove home. The words my father said spinning around my head like a fog that distracted me from everything. I knew there was something wrong the day I dropped the knife in the kitchen.

Jasper wasn't home and I got extremely dizzy. The knife I had been holding slipped and landed with a clatter on the floor. I stumbled off into the lounge room. I sat for awhile think it was just a one time thing. Soon enough it had disappeared and I was okay again. I picked up the knife and proceeded in chopping the onions. I didn't tell Jasper of that day because I didn't want to worry him.

A sob shook my body as I reached the house. I saw Jaspers car in the drive. My hand flew to my face brushing away the few tears that were there. I quickly got out of the car and proceeded to walk to the front door. I got my keys out my hands shaking and I managed to get the key in the lock and turn. I stumbled through the door. Jasper came around the corner smiling. It immediately dropped and he rushed to me. I looked at him, my eyes pleading for him to understand. My knees buckled unable to hold my weight and Jasper caught me. he quickly carried me over to the couch and placed me down gently.

"Alice" he breathed

Tears spilt easily now. They were coming and coming. I sobbed into his shirt, breathing him in for the last time. I knew it was time, for the truth and to say goodbye.

"Jasper" I pleaded

His eyes searched my face, probably looking for some kind of humour but he found none.

"what is it Alice?" Jasper demanded his voice shaking.

"my heart…its…dyeing" I stuttered

I knew he realised what I was talking about. His mouth opened and shut looking for something to say but really there was nothing. I smiled sadly as I placed a hand on his cheek. His hand covered mine and he let out a heart felt sob. He clasped my other hand in his and he looked at me longingly. My eyes were getting extremely heavy. I knew it was time, my time.

My eyes dipped and Jasper cried.

"Alice, NO look at me Alice! Stay with me please my love just stay" he pleaded

I opened my eyes fighting the drowsiness.

"what happened to our happily ever after Alice?" Jasper whispered.

"I'm so sorry my love" I said quietly.

Jasper looked completely hopeless.

"I love you" I said smiling

My eyes closed and the last thing I heard before drifting into the never ending sleep was…

"I love you my Alice…"


	2. Chapter 2

Something's just don't have a happy ending…

**.: can listen to – say by John Mayer**

– **These hard times- match box twenty :.**

(Emmett's point of view)

I walked up the front steps to the porch and stood in front of the rusted old screen door. did I really want to do this? My head screamed at me. I looked down guilty from my own conscious. I lifted my hand to the door knob and grabbed a hold steadying myself. I didn't want to do this! One side of my brain shouted. But you have to! the other side screamed. I sighed sadly as I turned the door handle. The door came away easily with a small squeak. I stepped inside grimly. I studied the outline of my shoes as I walked towards the dining room at my mothers house.

The whole family was going to be there. Including rose…and Bella. This is not going to be good I though as I entered the dining room. Lots of hey's were shouted and rose stood to kiss me but I turned my face so her lips met my cheek. She pulled back her face showing utter confusion. She reached towards me but I stepped away from her. Her frown deepened.

"Emmett?" she asked gently.

I shook my head.

"I cant do this any more Rosalie" I stated boldly

she shook her head.

"what do you mean hon.?"

"what I mean is that...I…I'm not in love with you anymore." I said looking down

By then the whole room was quiet. I took a quick peek at every one. Esme was watching me with sad eyes, Carlisle watched me dangerously, Edward and Alice looked confused, jasper looked hurt and Bella…Bella looked concerned.

"Emmett you're an idiot that hurt stop joking around" rose said smiling a little.

The smile disappeared when she saw no humour.

"oh god" she whispered.

She started to tremble. I looked into her golden eyes and saw agony. I cringed.

"why?" she asked looking down to the wooden floor boards.

"I ..I ..I love…Bella" I stuttered half dazed that this was actually happening.

I heard several gasps. I looked over to Bella. Her mouth was hanging open and I watched as Edward wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. By habit I suppose she leaned into him and relaxed a little.

I looked down, defeated. I knew this would happen. I felt like slapping my self and begging Rosalie for forgiveness but I couldn't. I looked up and caught carlisles eye. He stood slowly, intimidating and pointed to the door way.

"get out" he said in a low controlled voice.

I nodded and walked away quickly. I stepped out side relishing the sweet fresh air. It was around 6 o'clock at night so it was pretty fogged up. I stepped down the steps slowly watching the fog roll around me. I shoved my hands into my jean pockets and started to walk up the street when I heard a scream. I turned to see Rosalie crash out of the house and my fathers shouts come after her. She ran to me but stopped around three meters away from me. tears poured down her cheeks.

"what did I do?" she demanded

"nothing" I said finally brave enough to stand up for myself.

"why then! She screamed at me. her breaths were ragged as she continually wiped away the tears.

"I love Bella, Rosalie! I just do! I don't know why!" I yelled back

"we can talk about this…just please don't leave me" her voice now horse from cry and yelling.

I shook my head slowly and stepped back a couple more spaces.

A heart wrenching sob escaped her mouth. I turned and walked slowly away disappearing into the fog. Turning once to see only fog ..and my broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

They are vampires in this – well Carlisle is

(carlisles point of view)

Being a doctor was hard sometimes. It took its toll. I was mentally exhausted but physically I was fine and I didn't need to sleep. I looked around my empty house. Some times I imagined a woman I loved walking gracefully through the hall or cooking something extraordinary, even though I couldn't eat it. I chuckled at my own thoughts and stepped out onto the porch. I sighed happily as the cold weather matched my temperature. I slowly walked to the edge of the porch. I closed my eyes and smiled. It was pure bliss.

Suddenly I heard a sickening scream. My eyes snapped open and I instantly smelt blood. I sped off in the direction of the smell and came to the bottom of the mountain. There lay a beautiful woman who I supposed was as pure as a sparkling lake. There was blood everywhere but I could tell she was the one. The one I imagined pecking me on the cheek when I was upset or caring for me if I was tired. I rushed to her side. She was half dead. She was still breathing but it was laboured.

Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and I met the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. But these eyes were in pure agony. The pain in them made me want me to kill her instead of save her, but I had to. I smiled at her slightly. As if my smile had triggered it, the pain slowly left her eyes and happiness replaced. She must think of me as an angel. I smiled in spite of the situation. Suddenly her eyes clamped shut from what I could only guess as pain. My breath hitched and I went into something I rarely did. Panic! I quickly searched her body for how bad she was hurt. She must have jumped off the mountain.

What would have caused such a beautiful woman to harm herself in this way? I could have started sobbing at the sight. Then I heard it. It was a soft stutter, a soft stutter of her heart, her dyeing heart. My eyes widened and my brain went blank… this had never happened to me before! What do I do. Asses, Procedure, do! Oh but what do I do. It happened again. Her heart beat was growing faint. I picked her up gently and I held her. It started to ran lightly as if my emotions caused the climate change. Once again her eyes opened and I was breathless at her eyes. She smiled at me. what was I to do!

"thank you" she whispered.

I gasped. Even though she was in pain and her voice low it made me shudder. It was the voice of an angel. SAVE HER! My brain screamed I acted quickly biting her neck, her wrists and her ankles. I came back and picked her up, placed her on my lap and held her. The rain was getting heavy now, plastering my blonde hair to my face. She started to struggle. I held her steady as she struggled and screamed. Her eyes snapped open suddenly and she smiled. I frowned, the process was longer than this. She lay down in my arms slowly and smiled at me.

"thank you"

she said her voice chiming like bells. I shook my head. It was a longer more painful process but then I saw why it had stopped so suddenly. Her heart had already stopped and this was keeping her alive for just a couple moments longer.

"no, no, no" I said angrily not losing my grip on her.

She looked at me confused.

"what's wr-" but she was caught off in mid sentence. Her heart beat one steady beat and stopped.

Her eyes closed and she fell limp. I looked at her in a daze. My love…I thought. Oh I'm so sorry. As if by magic she started to disappear. It was strange but my body shook with dry sobs and all I could think off was to keep her with me. she seemed to be drifting off into the rain. I clutched at her skin but found I was clutching air. The rain swept away her blood and I screamed in fury and in sadness. I looked up towards the rain flow and saw a shadow of some sort.

"thank you…Carlisle" it said… _she _said.

I clutched my chest. It felt like the fire but ten times worst. She knew my name. she was safe but not with me. it was like the rain replaced my tears as I sobbed. I got to my knees and grabbed fist full's of the grass. I kept my head down as sobs wracked through me. after a while I stood and the rain seemed to ease. I was drenched through but my eyes were lifeless. I ran to the house, walked in with out shutting the door and stood in the hall imagining my love smiling right back at me.


End file.
